Mobile communications provides access by mobile phones, PDAs, portable computers and a variety of other user equipment to communicate via radio access networks (RANs) to core networks for connection to other mobile devices, the Internet, and conventional land-line phones. The RANs are distributed over a geographical area typically divided into cells that are served by a corresponding base station. Base stations communicate over an air interface with the user equipment, with several base stations being connected to a radio network controller (RNC) or base station controller (BSC) that is connected to one or more core networks. In the typical situation, secure communications for users of the system may be provided through encryption and decryption at the base station. Communications between the core network and the base station is encrypted and communications between the base station and the wireless user equipment is also encrypted. In some large wireless networks security for the encryption and cipher keys is provided by virtue of the base stations themselves being physically protected (e.g., under lock and key) to prevent unauthorized monitoring of communications traffic to and from the base station (the RNC performs encryption in UMTS, although the eNB performs encryption for 3GPP long term evolution (3GPP LTE), where a secure cell-site vault portion can be provided for securing the encryption). Integrated base stations (e.g., base station routers or BSRs) are being designed to operate in residential or small business environments to form micro cells, pico cells, or femto cells. The integrated base station is designed to be connected to the service provider's network via broadband (such as DSL or cable), and effectively allows service providers to extend coverage in small locations, such as high density cities, or inside buildings where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable using convention base stations. A femto cell generally provides the functionality of a base station but extends it to allow a simpler, self contained deployment, for example, a UMTS femtocell containing a Node B, RNC and GSN with Ethernet for backhaul. As these integrated base stations are installed and maintained by a subscriber, however, they are not physically controlled by the network operator. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems for securing base station routers or other secured devices. Note that a 3GPP LTE eNB is considered to be an integrated base station.